El comienzo del invierno
by Ayumi's World
Summary: Arthur no quería aceptarlo, pero luego de dos largos años de préstamos del banco, deudas y favores del Hospital ya no había manera de alargar lo inevitable. Tendría que despedirse para siempre de su amado.


Bueno, es la segunda historia que escribo, espero sea de su agrado :3 se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas, autodestructivas y demáses e_e

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **UsUk (Estados Unidos x Inglaterra)

/O/

Las hojas caían de una forma perezosa de las copas de los árboles, que de a poco se estaban volviendo rojizos, cafés, amarillentos, ah... Arthur ya se estaba despidiendo del verano, y no tan sólo del verano de aquel año, si no que del verano de su vida...

Comienza el otoño.

Por la calle, a lo lejos, se veía pasar la gente apurada, sumida en sus propios asuntos, todos tan ocupados con sus vidas, Arthur los miró desde la ventana del quinto piso, aquella ventana muy bien limpiada por la empleada que cada mañana visitaba la habitación, la habitación estaba igual de limpia que siempre, todo tan blanco... las sábanas blancas, las cortinas blancas, todo blanco, Arthur había aprendido a odiar ese tono.

Recordó con nostalgia lo que ahora era solo un hogar para pasar las noches, aquella casita que concentraba todos los recuerdos felices de su vida, El buzón marcado con los apellido Kirkland y Jones, la salita en donde Alfred siempre tomaba su café por las mañanas mientras leía revistas sobre videojuegos como todo un "adulto", la pequeña biblioteca donde él se retiraba a tratar de leer un poco y donde al poco rato llegaba cierta persona a abrazarlo por detrás y susurrarle palabras tiernas al oído haciendo tantas veces que el libro que sostenía se golpeara contra el suelo..., el escritorio que había aguantado el peso del inglés cuando Alfred lo apoyaba contra él de vez en cuando en un beso pasional, la cama que tantas veces había presenciado su amor...ah, aquella cama podría contar una infinidad de perversiones sobre ellos si pudiera hablar, tantas como las veces que se habían quedado dormidos abrazados luego de ver una película cubiertos por las mantas, tantas como las veces que Alfred lo había besado en el cuello y en todo el cuerpo con aquella delicadeza que solo se guardaba para el anglosajón, hasta la cocina que el inglés tanto había odiado y culpado por no resultarle bien sus "scones" era ahora un recuerdo especial... Ahora solo regresaba a aquel lugar para dormir, no podía resistir más tiempo en el lugar en donde tanto había pasado.

Aunque daría lo que fuera por volver a aquellos momentos.  
Pero ese había sido el verano de su vida, y ya no volvería...

Arthur dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo en voz alta, y levantó la vista para mirar a su amado, le habló del tiempo tan bueno para ser el comienzo del otoño, de todos los temas que le parecieron aptos para su amado y hasta los que no, política, la nueva película de Iron Man, el libro nuevo que había comprado, la nueva canción de su grupo favorito...aunque sabía bien que no servía de nada, su expresión no cambiaría jamás, y sus ojos no volverían a mirarlo con aquella pervertida mirada que delataba su deseo de tocarlo en un arrebato de pasión, no volvería a ver aquella sonrisa tan pura de niño pequeño...  
Ya no tenía una buena noción del tiempo ¿Era hoy martes? O tal vez viernes, quién sabe.  
Parecía que hubiese sido hace tanto tiempo que había pasado todo, pero no importaba hace cuanto, Arthur no dejaría de culparse toda su vida por ello.

Si tan sólo ese día no hubiesen peleado, si tan sólo no se hubiera enojado con él porque el norteamericano tenía sus juguetes de acción tirados por toda la casa y no había sacado la basura, si tan sólo lo hubiera detenido, no se hubiera ido a algún pub del centro de la ciudad, si tan sólo hubiera cruzado por otra calle...

Era doloroso recordarlo, pero Arthur nunca se lo pudo sacar de la mente, aquella llamada del Hospital Saint Thomas, aquel séquito de médicos que lo esperaba, y el maldito diagnóstico, aquel conjunto de palabras que había cambiado su vida por completo "Estado de Coma Grado Cuatro, sin posibilidades de devolver la conciencia."

"¡No!" "¡No me dejes!" Le hubiera gritado, le hubiera maldecido, pero bien sabía que de nada le serviría...que Alfred ya no volvería a decirle "Te amo" que no volvería a abrazarlo, y ahora lo perdería todo, hasta lo poco que le quedaba de su amado, para luego quedarle tan sólo los recuerdos borrosos de aquella felicidad lejana.

Arthur sacó de su bolso los lentes que tanto tiempo estuvieron inmóviles en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y se los puso cuidadosamente, le echó hacia atrás el cabello y posó sus labios en su frente.  
-Perdóname Alfred...- Le había rogado al director hospital, había pedido múltiples préstamos y ya no daba para más...  
Arthur nunca se había sentido tan sólo como en aquel momento.  
-Porfavor, Alfred...respóndeme...  
Pero la única respuesta fue el silencio.  
-Alfred...  
Se había prometido no llorar, y había mantenido su promesa todo este tiempo...pero al recordar la voz de su amado, sus juegos de niño sus palabras bonitas, su hermoso cabello y la forma en que se lo echaba hacia atrás...sus abrazos...su voz...

"Te amo, Arthur"

Arthur sonrió melancólicamente al tiempo en que un par de lagrimas solitarias, rompedoras de su promesa, caían por su rostro y se derramaban en las blancas sábanas  
En ese momento entró un médico de bata blanca y de pelo canoso, Arthur ya lo conocía, pero esta vez no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su Alfred, le pidió tan solo 10 minutos más, pero el médico se negó.

"Bip, bip" sonaba el equipo médico...

-Por favor...  
-Arthur, ya no hay más dinero para mantenerlo en esta condición, tiene que ser así y ahora, lo siento.-Lo dijo con palabras formales, como si no supiera lo mucho que Arthur pasaba en ese momento.

"Bip, bip"

-Lo siento.- Repitió el médico.

Arthur se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de su amado y unió sus labios con los suyos por una última vez, se veía tan pacífico...como si de un momento a otro fuera a despertar.  
Sus labios se separaron, y con ello Arthur se separó del último atisbo de esperanza que albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, que su amado se levantara y volviera todo a ser como antes.

"Biiiiiiiip..."

Salió del recinto, de aquel hospital que tanto había visitado los últimos 2 años, cada tarde, cada día... sólo para asegurarse de que su amado estuviera bien, que las cortinas estuvieran bien corridas, que el sol no le diera en la cara...  
Pero ya no volvería jamás, y con aquella persona se había extinguido el verano de su vida, para dar paso a un largo invierno...

/O/

Bueno, no recuerdo donde leí una historia parecida y me dio la gana de hacerla UsUk e.e Ojalá les haya gustado~ Gracias por leer y cuídense :3


End file.
